El enamorado y la sensación de Panem
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: Dos conocidos vencedores que, de algún modo, terminaron siendo amigos. Fic prometido a Lillian Everdeen. Serie de diez drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Dos conocidos vencedores que, de algún modo, terminaron siendo amigos.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sería perfectamente feliz creyendo que la Trilogía me pertenece, sin embargo, la cruda realidad me recuerda que su dueña, pues, no soy yo.**

* * *

**_Este fic participó en el Amigo Invisible 2014 del foro "Días Oscuros"._ Mi regalo es para Lillian Everdeen, la petición número uno. Espero que te guste, dejo mi apenada nota al final.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/Advertencias: **Son una serie de diez drabbles que tratan de seguir lo más posible los libros de Catching Fire y Mockingjay. Los protagonistas son Peeta Mellark y Finnick Odair. Agradezco a mi beta _loveangel7_ por ayudarme con el fic.

* * *

**El enamorado y la sensación de Panem**

_Uno_

* * *

Los pocos vencedores presentes se encontraban desperdigados en el Centro de Entrenamiento, situados en las estaciones de plantas, camuflaje, tiro con arco, y demás, cada uno de ellos envuelto en sus propias actividades.

-Peeta Mellark, el chico enamorado del distrito doce -saludó Finnick acercándose a la estación que ocupaba el rubio, al tiempo que juntaba sus palmas y las abría como si anunciara un espectáculo, imitando a Caesar.

-¿Tú eres Finnick Odair?, ¿el hombre más deseado de todo Panem? -el otro realizó una inclinación de cabeza y sonrió de lado.

-El mismo que viste y calza*. Aunque hay quienes preferirían verme con menos ropa, ¿te interesa?

-¿Qué se necesita? -continuó Peeta mientras miraba los cuchillos, sonriéndole de reojo, con malicia.

-Comprobemos, ¿sabes cocinar?

-Horneo pasteles - explicó el chico del pan.

-Bien, me gustan los azucarillos, ¿eres celoso? -Peeta Mellark 'ronroneó' seductor, seleccionando una daga afilada.

-Siguiente pregunta -al oír esas palabras Finnick negó e hizo un sonido con su lengua.

-Quedas descartado.

-No sabes cuánto me duele -manifestó Peeta utilizando un tono bromista-, ¿qué hay de Johanna? -preguntó después, señalando a la mujer desnuda untándose aceite.

-Me gusta la gente nueva, ¿algún consejo con Katniss? -cuestionó en tono curioso, sin dar a entender romance alguno.

-Me declaré frente a todo Panem, no creo que algo pueda superar eso.

-Tendría que habérseme ocurrido antes -masculló pensativo Finnick.

-Parece que alguien más te ha superado -señaló Peeta sonriendo en dirección a la estación del fuego, donde Katniss estaba acompañada por los tributos del Distrito 3.

-Seguiré intentando -replicó FinnickOdair, cruzándose de brazos.

-Te deseo suerte y no seas tan directo, Johanna ya se desnudó en el ascensor y no funcionó -el mayor rió.

-¿Qué te parece darle un gracioso espectáculo a Panem? -preguntó Finnick-. Me gustó tu entrevista del año pasado.

-¿Hacer lo mismo que hice con Caesar imitando un coqueteo? -aclaró Peeta, enarcando una de sus rubias cejas.

-Exacto -concordó su interlocutor, sonriendo.

-Qué mayor decepción para tus fanáticas -dijo Peeta después de reír, asintiéndole al vencedor del Distrito 4, que se preparaba para retirarse.

Finnick sonrió y murmuró para sí: -Eso sería fantástico -después se alejó, recibiendo una mirada intrigada de Peeta.

De alguna forma debía obtener su confianza.

* * *

* El mismo que viste y calza. Frase utilizada para reafirmar que es la persona de la que pregunta.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¿Cómo están?**

**Primero que nada, Lillian, siento la tardanza. Pretendía que estuviera en unos días después del otro OS, pero vergonzosamente no me acordé del fic sino hasta que _loveangel7_ me lo mandó. Lamentablemente la escuela me ha mantenido con la cabeza en otros asuntos. No obstante, lo prometido es deuda (o amenaza, pero eso es otra cosa). **

**Por otro lado, espero poder plasmar de forma correcta la petición que hiciste hace mil años ;), con mi beta buscamos lograr que parecieran Peeta y Finnick. La verdad es que me divirtió hacerlo, la idea me llegó tan de repente que disfruté su escritura.**

**Bueno, ando rápido. Es juramento, por mi vida, que cada tres días actualizaré, ya está finalizado, pero no soy de las que suben algo completo de una sola vez.**

**¡Un saludo enorme!**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	2. Chapter 2

Dos conocidos vencedores que, de algún modo, terminaron siendo amigos.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sería perfectamente feliz creyendo que la Trilogía me pertenece, sin embargo, la cruda realidad me recuerda que su dueña, pues, no soy yo.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/Advertencias: **Son una serie de diez drabbles que tratan de seguir lo más posible los libros de Catching Fire y Mockingjay. Los protagonistas son Peeta Mellark y Finnick Odair. Agradezco a mi beta _loveangel7_ por ayudarme con el fic.

* * *

**El enamorado y la sensación de Panem**

_Dos_

* * *

Los pájaros se movían con rapidez, revoloteando sus alas, tentando a la joven pelinegra que les disparaba.

Una flecha, dos, tres. Las aves eran atravesadas sin demora.

Una. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco.

Cinco aves cayeron al suelo. Derribadas por una sola flecha.

Todos los vencedores se reunieron para observar el espectáculo. Katniss Everdeen se movía con presteza, eliminando sus objetivos sin parpadear, sus espectadores no sabían hacia dónde dirigir sus cabezas.

-Chico -Finnick colocó una mano en el hombro del rubio después de ver la demostración de Katniss con el arco-, ya no te invitaré a que nos escapemos antes del gran día, ya sabes que tengo contactos, pero no quiero que me clave una flecha en la cabeza -dijo mientras observaba a la chica en llamas, que les miraba detenidamente.

-Qué pena -el otro suspiró-, me hacía esperanzas de divertirme antes de morir.

-¿Qué hay de la chica?, ¿una última noche? -alzó las cejas con diversión.

Peeta sonrió: -Que no te escuche diciéndolo -musitó en tono amistoso.

-Cierto, todavía tiene el arco en la mano.

-No creo que desee tener a todo el Capitolio en su contra.

-¡Sólo mira lo que hace con ese arco! -exclamó Finnick.

Ambos rieron.


	3. Chapter 3

Dos conocidos vencedores que, de algún modo, terminaron siendo amigos.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sería perfectamente feliz creyendo que la Trilogía me pertenece, sin embargo, la cruda realidad me recuerda que su dueña, pues, no soy yo.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/Advertencias: **Son una serie de diez drabbles que tratan de seguir lo más posible los libros de Catching Fire y Mockingjay. Los protagonistas son Peeta Mellark y Finnick Odair. Agradezco a mi beta _loveangel7_ por ayudarme con el fic.

* * *

**El enamorado y la sensación de Panem**

_Tres_

* * *

-¿Tú qué harás, chico enamorado? -preguntó Finnick, acercándose a Peeta, entre las bromas que todos los vencedores realizaban antes de ingresar a las sesiones privadas.

-Es una lástima que no tengan harina allá dentro, podría haber horneado una tarta como despedida -dijo el rubio pensativo-. ¿Qué harás, chico favorito? -cuestionó con gracia.

Finnick rió.

-Si hubiera más mujeres entre los Vigilantes, sólo me desnudaría allí mismo, pero no creo que gane muchos puntos con los hombres, si tú me entiendes, claro -cruzó sus piernas.

Peeta sonrió, sus ojos azules brillaron con diversión.

-Creo que con más razón lo harían.

El de cabellos broncíneos imitó un suspiro lastimero y negó.

-Lo que hace la envidia, ¡oh!, creo que es mi turno -se encogió de hombros-. Muy bien, nada de hacer desnudos.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**No soy mucho de películas, pero no puedo más que emocionarme con el tráiler de Sinsajo 1, y esperar noviembre xD,**

**gracias por leer / comentar / seguir,**

**¡un gran saludo!**

**HoeLD**


	4. Chapter 4

Dos conocidos vencedores que, de algún modo, terminaron siendo amigos.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sería perfectamente feliz creyendo que la Trilogía me pertenece, sin embargo, la cruda realidad me recuerda que su dueña, pues, no soy yo.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/Advertencias: **Son una serie de diez drabbles que tratan de seguir lo más posible los libros de Catching Fire y Mockingjay. Los protagonistas son Peeta Mellark y Finnick Odair. Agradezco a mi beta _loveangel7_ por ayudarme con el fic.

* * *

**El enamorado y la sensación de Panem**

_Cuatro_

* * *

Con rápidas brazadas, Finnick llegó hasta la plataforma de Peeta y le incitó a sumergirse; Peeta lucía impotente, no por él, sino por Katniss, su única preocupación. La pelinegra había nadado rápidamente hasta la Cornucopia, sorprendiendo a más de un espectador.

En el Distrito 12 no había agua.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de sus instrucciones, Peeta se lanzó al agua por el lado contrario, tratando de huir de una posible muerte. La desesperación del rubio era latente, su intención era mantener con vida a Katniss, no ser asesinado durante el baño de sangre.

Finnick nadó hasta alcanzar al chico, que movía los brazos en un vano intento de alejarse. Insistió de nuevo.

-Aliados, ¿recuerdas? -dijo, mostrándole su muñeca con el brazalete de oro de Haymitch.

Peeta abrió su boca y el agua le hizo toser sonoramente.

-Chico enamorado, pareces novato, primera regla no escrita de los juegos del hambre; no te mates en el primer intento -recordó Finnick tomándole de los hombros, ayudándole a llegar donde Katniss.

-Si lo quieres, déjaselo a los otros -completó Peeta.

-Exacto, pensé que ya había entrado mucha agua salada a tu cabeza.

-Sería de lo más patético haber muerto sin dar pelea.

-Tampoco me hubiera permitido hacer un triángulo amoroso -sugirió Finnick.

-¿Compitiendo con ella o conmigo? -dijo Peeta con esfuerzo, tratando de mover sus brazos de la forma correcta.

-Touché -manifestó Finnick.


	5. Chapter 5

Dos conocidos vencedores que, de algún modo, terminaron siendo amigos.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sería perfectamente feliz creyendo que la Trilogía me pertenece, sin embargo, la cruda realidad me recuerda que su dueña, pues, no soy yo.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/Advertencias: **Son una serie de diez drabbles que tratan de seguir lo más posible los libros de Catching Fire y Mockingjay. Los protagonistas son Peeta Mellark y Finnick Odair. Agradezco a mi beta _loveangel7_ por ayudarme con el fic.

* * *

**El enamorado y la sensación de Panem**

_Cinco_

* * *

-Si salgo de aquí me reputación estará arruinada, ¿lo sabes? -musitó el del Distrito 4 cuando Katniss se había ido, haciéndose el gracioso. Mags rió en voz baja y siguió comiendo frutos.

-No te preocupes, si por algún giro del destino yo salgo, no diré lo que ocurrió -confió, tratando de imaginar cómo había sido realmente la situación-, por cierto, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que hiciste? -Peeta miró hacia el cielo, observando el lugar al que subió Katniss a espiar.

-¿Tanto te gustaron mis habilidades? -respondió Finnick.

El rubio comenzó a reír.

-Estaba muerto, ¿lo olvidas? -su sonrisa aparentaba inocencia, pero sus ojos brillaban con una picardía que no podía ser disimulada.

-Entonces debí ser tan bueno que te reviví.


	6. Chapter 6

Dos conocidos vencedores que, de algún modo, terminaron siendo amigos.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sería perfectamente feliz creyendo que la Trilogía me pertenece, sin embargo, la cruda realidad me recuerda que su dueña, pues, no soy yo.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/Advertencias: **Son una serie de diez drabbles que tratan de seguir lo más posible los libros de Catching Fire y Mockingjay. Los protagonistas son Peeta Mellark y Finnick Odair. Agradezco a mi beta _loveangel7_ por ayudarme con el fic.

* * *

**El enamorado y la sensación de Panem**

_Seis_

* * *

-Eres tan bueno horneando pero tus habilidades no llegan al tejido, ¿verdad? -comentó el joven con el tridente, en el momento en que Katniss partió para cazar y buscar agua.

Peeta trató de ayudar a Mags y a Finnick en su tarea, mas no fue muy bueno en ella, sus intentos de hacer nudos fueron patéticos, por lo que comenzó a recolectar frutos.

El rubio rió.

-Sé pintar -comunicó sonriente. Mags alzó la mirada y también esbozó una sonrisa.

-Algo había escuchado de tus cuadros, casi son una sensación mayor a mí.

-¿Lo son?

-Claro que no, ¿qué podría superarme?

-Una pintura tuya -sugirió Peeta con gracia, reuniendo frutos en los tejidos.

-No te creo capaz de pintar mis ojos -manifestó Finnick en tono alegre, parpadeando rápidamente.

Los tres rieron.


	7. Chapter 7

Dos conocidos vencedores que, de algún modo, terminaron siendo amigos.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sería perfectamente feliz creyendo que la Trilogía me pertenece, sin embargo, la cruda realidad me recuerda que su dueña, pues, no soy yo.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/Advertencias: **Son una serie de diez drabbles que tratan de seguir lo más posible los libros de Catching Fire y Mockingjay. Los protagonistas son Peeta Mellark y Finnick Odair. Agradezco a mi beta _loveangel7_ por ayudarme con el fic.

* * *

**El enamorado y la sensación de Panem**

_Siete_

* * *

Después de ver sufrir a Annie en sus pesadillas, lo último que Finnick quería era volver a dormir. Escuchar a los sinsajos había aumentado sus miedos por la seguridad de su amada.

Su mirada se perdió en el agua salada, se sentó en la arena para hacer la guardia de la noche y asintió a Peeta cuando él se colocó a su lado.

-¿Cuántos años? -el rubio quiso hacer plática sin resultar muy obvio y, pensando en Annie, Finnick contestó con sinceridad:

-Los suficientes, no todos somos como tú, enamorado -trató de sonar divertido, no era momento para estar melancólico. Los sinsajos le habían demostrado que fueron inútiles los intentos de mantener a Annie a salvo. Tanto tiempo pensando ingenuamente que ella estaba en las sombras, sólo para descubrir que esperaban el momento correcto para utilizarla en su contra.

Rogaba porque pudieran llegar a ella antes de sacarles de la Arena, le preocupaba pensar en Annie apresada por el Capitolio. Tomó la arena con fuerza.

-Me siento insultado, mi corazón se paralizará de nuevo -agradeció que Peeta no continuara el mismo tema y tratara de animarle, tal vez había visto su gesto anterior.

-Todavía no, ni siquiera le he enseñado a Katniss cómo debe 'besarte' -ambos rieron.

-No creo que ella te permita estar a menos de cinco centímetros de sus labios.

-¡No puede ser!, entonces intenta no morirte.

-Creo que la tercera es la definitiva -dijo Peeta Mellark, haciendo referencia al suceso de la cueva del año anterior.

-No creo soportar que seas mi damisela en apuros -contrarrestó Odair-. ¿Cómo estuvo el pan del Doce? -señaló a Katniss, que dormía junto a los otros.

-Delicioso -manifestó Peeta.

-Capaz de hacer un bebé -Finnick no quiso demostrar ironía en su voz.

-Las ceremonias en el Doce son especiales -acotó Peeta, sonriendo.

-Supongo que sí, conmocionan a todo Panem, en el Capitolio se habrán sentido muy decepcionados de no presenciar la boda.

-¿Cómo es el Cuatro? -cuestionó el rubio, para dar paso a una plática banal.

-Tan hermoso como sus habitantes.


	8. Chapter 8

Dos conocidos vencedores que, de algún modo, terminaron siendo amigos.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sería perfectamente feliz creyendo que la Trilogía me pertenece, sin embargo, la cruda realidad me recuerda que su dueña, pues, no soy yo.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/Advertencias: **Son una serie de diez drabbles que tratan de seguir lo más posible los libros de Catching Fire y Mockingjay. Los protagonistas son Peeta Mellark y Finnick Odair. Agradezco a mi beta _loveangel7_ por ayudarme con el fic.

* * *

**El enamorado y la sensación de Panem**

_Ocho_

* * *

El período de Peeta en el Capitolio lo había cambiado enormemente, no era el mismo adolescente que conoció meses atrás. En realidad, nunca tuvo la esperanza que después de pasar una estancia bajo el mando de Snow alguien pudiera ser como antes. Él mismo podía probarlo. De cualquier forma, le asombraba que el chico estuviera haciéndoles compañía ahora que debían filmar los promocionales para los distritos.

Tal vez algún motivo tuvo Coin para enviarlo, no lo sabía, pero eso no significaba que dejaría a la deriva a quien consideraba su amigo. Peeta acababa de reunirse al Escuadrón "cuatro-cinco-uno" y para muchos había sido difícil aceptarlo. Él era de los pocos que estaban de su parte, era una lástima que Katniss no pensara igual.

No debían juzgar al rubio fuertemente cuando sabían no era dueño de sus actos.

Era injusto.

Finnick suspiró y miró al objeto de sus pensamientos, a su costado.

Los integrantes del campamento tenían asignadas sus horas de guardia, pero Peeta había insistido en ser tomado en cuenta, así que era él quien lo tenía como compañero, lo más adecuado para la seguridad del Sinsajo.

-Gracias por el pastel -susurró, para no perturbar la quietud de la noche estrellada.

-No me dejaban hacer otra cosa -devolvió Peeta utilizando un tono suave, un poco parecido a lo que era antes de ser apresado por Snow.

-¿Te gustaría hacer nudos? -preguntó Finnick.

-¿De qué sirve? -fue la escueta respuesta.

-Tiene un efecto tranquilizador, quizá. Tratas de concentrarte en anudar y desanudar, me sirvió antes, no mucho, pero sirvió -confió el joven perteneciente al Distrito cuatro.

-Lástima que aquí no hay cuerdas para mí, pensarán que la ahorcaré a ella -dijo Peeta en tono amargo.

-¡Que va!, no lo harás y sí hay alguna -introdujo su mano en un espacio del traje y la alzó, mostrándole un pedazo de cuerda. Extendió el brazo y la colocó en la palma de Peeta-. Además es un poco corta, no podrías ni dañar a un bebé.

Los ojos azules de Peeta observaron la cuerda con detenimiento; momentos después murmuró: -Gracias.

-No tienes porqué -susurró.


	9. Chapter 9

Dos conocidos vencedores que, de algún modo, terminaron siendo amigos.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sería perfectamente feliz creyendo que la Trilogía me pertenece, sin embargo, la cruda realidad me recuerda que su dueña, pues, no soy yo.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/Advertencias: **Son una serie de diez drabbles que tratan de seguir lo más posible los libros de Catching Fire y Mockingjay. Los protagonistas son Peeta Mellark y Finnick Odair. Agradezco a mi beta _loveangel7_ por ayudarme con el fic.

* * *

**El enamorado y la sensación de Panem**

_Nueve_

* * *

En el lugar del campamento, Finnick, Peeta y los soldados del 13 se encontraban sentados en un círculo, Katniss y Gale acababan de irse para que los grabaran disparando cristales.

Finnick prestó toda atención a al rubio, era su turno de responder al juego que acaban de crear, Peeta preguntaba algo utilizando la frase "Real o No Real", después los otros tenían que aclarar si era parte de su imaginación o no, y dar una breve explicación a la duda planteada.

-¿Tú me besaste?, ¿real o no real? -interrogó Peeta, provocando la risa de los soldados.

Finnick aparentó una pose pensativa.

-Pregunta difícil, técnicamente no real, pero mi boca sí tocó la tuya.

-Debió ser asqueroso -aseveró Peeta.

-No te quejaste mucho cuando terminé contigo.

-Ni siquiera eres atractivo -dijo el rubio en tono seco.

-Vale, gracias, supongo que estar casado me quita encanto. Me hace más inalcanzable -siguió Finnick, intentando que aflorara el verdadero chico del pan.

-Con mayor razón te perseguirían.

-Cierto, pero sólo ellas se entienden -Finnick vio un amago de sonrisa en los labios de Peeta.


	10. Chapter 10

Dos conocidos vencedores que, de algún modo, terminaron siendo amigos.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sería perfectamente feliz creyendo que la Trilogía me pertenece, sin embargo, la cruda realidad me recuerda que su dueña, pues, no soy yo.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/Advertencias: **Son una serie de diez drabbles que tratan de seguir lo más posible los libros de Catching Fire y Mockingjay. Los protagonistas son Peeta Mellark y Finnick Odair. Agradezco a mi beta _loveangel7_ por ayudarme con el fic.

* * *

**El enamorado y la sensación de Panem**

_Diez_

* * *

-Te propongo algo. Si yo muero tú velarás por Annie y mi hijo, y si tú lo haces, yo lo hago por Katniss, por muy irónico que eso parezca -señaló Finnick Odair.

-¿Quién te asegura que ella será una preocupación mía antes de morir? -interrogó Peeta anudando la cuerda.

-Estoy seguro que cuando yo muera veré la cara de la persona que más amo, de alguna forma… nada habrá importado. Peeta, creo que al final sabrás qué es lo verdadero -sus ojos brillaron intensamente y la expresión de su rostro se tornó tranquila, formó una sonrisa serena y las arrugas en su frente desaparecieron.

-No tienes que pedirme que los cuide -respondió Peeta, suspirando sin ánimos. Sólo un verdadero amigo sería capaz de asignarle una tarea de tal importancia.

-Gracias -susurró Finnick con sinceridad.

-¿Qué ocurre si ambos fallecemos?

-No habremos sobrevivido los Juegos del Hambre -bromeó el de ojos verde mar, señalando a su alrededor.

Peeta ni siquiera pestañeó.

-Vale, antes era más divertido -concluyó Finnick Odair, continuando con el desasosiego que sentía por el futuro, del que ninguno de los dos tenía conocimiento.

Sólo restaba pensar que, en un año o dos, esa conversación sería un simple recuerdo.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¿Cómo están?**

**Jejeje yo y mi mutismo en los pasados ;), finalmente una nota. Pues aquí concluye, tuve que finalizar en esta escena, pues, por lo que venía después, eso que no nos gusta que pase T-T... me ocasionó un pequeño problema terminar los drabbles, porque dónde podía cerrarlos o con qué... así que aquí no hay algún escenario en específico, sino que es durante la ida al Capitolio.**

**Por todo lo demás, gracias a quienes leyeron, comentaron, siguieron o agregaron a favoritos :3**

**¡Cuídense mucho!**

**HoeLittleDuck**


End file.
